Nobanion
Nobanion the Lion King is a god of nature and law who is worshiped by many bestial races and awakened animals. He is the father of the Lammasu and potentially the Wemic. History Nobanion was once known as Maahes, and was a Heliopolan god of vengeance and blood known as the 'Lord of the Massacre'. He had the reputation of a butcher and slaughtered those who defied the laws of Ma'at as her paladin. Nobanion followed the laws of Ma'at to the letter but was still an especially harsh enforcer who was prone to passionate displays. After the bloody battle against the Orcish Pantheon in Zigguraxis Nobanion watched as his grandfather Ra was slain before him and fell into a deep rage. Nobanion cursed Ra's name and slew his enemies, giving in to wroth and ignoring the laws of battle he became a beast. After the battle Maahes was censured for defying several of the 42 Truths of Ma'at and was placed in exile. Maahes was sent to the material plane, forced to live seven upon seven lifetimes as a mortal. During this period of transgression, he took the name Aslan and faced his greatest trials. Aslan was not idle, he spent his time as a hero and relearned the path of Good and what it meant to be moral. He learned what it was like to live among mortals, to die at the hands of an enemy, and to suffer loss and pain. When he neared the end of the terms of his exile, he made up his mind that he would not return to Heliopolis, but would be his own kind of god. Nobanion rose at the end of the exile and he immediately set his sights on recruiting followers, starting with those most like him, courting both the Wemic and feline lycanthropes. This action drew the ire of Malar, who had formerly been the only god for both of races and was furious at this usurpation. Malar invaded the Pridelands and attempted to destroy Nobanion once and for all. News of the invasion of the Beastlands by Malar caught the attention of Vidar, who refused to allow the incursion and slaying of the young god, sending a large army to counter the beast army. Nobanion survived and he successfully converted nearly all of the Wemics to his faith, but not before being infected by a poison by Malar that corrupted his soulfire and turned him into a dark lion with a burning blue mane. Nobanion became all of the worst traits of Maahes and in an attempt to save his soul before it was lost he exiled himself again, eventually crossing paths with an avatar of Lathander who restored him and removed the curse. Relationships Nobanion is the son of Sekhmet and Ptah. He is an ally and consort of Lurue and is an ally of Bast, Vidar, Lathander, Silvanus, and Mielikki. His most important enemy is Malar, who harbors an intense grudge against the Lion King for taking all of the Wemics from him. Worship Nobanion is worshiped by feline creatures of all kinds and some other humanoids who are appealed to by his dogma of law. His clergy are called Firemanes. Dogma of Nobanion Hunt only when hungry, eat only until full. Waste no things and protect the circle of life. The strong survive by cradling the weak from the dangers of the jungle, not from abusing them. All creatures are strong, one just needs to find how. Cooperation and tolerance foster an environment of compassion. Compassion grows your pride, which is all beings which you call 'friend'. Respect from others must be earned through demonstrations of virtue.